Purity
by spongebobgirl51
Summary: Our favorite boys are independent grown-up citizens now, and a lot hasn't changed about them. But can they be independent enough to survive an apocalypse? Friends will turn on friends, hearts will be broken, and blood will be shed. Things may never be the same. A Kyman based fanfic, with other pairings inside.


Purity

* * *

Hi guys, I'm a new writer, you can just call me Sarah, because well, thats my name! Welcome to my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. Rating may or may not change later in the story. Please leave a follow, favorite, and review so I can continue. Thank you in advance for the support, hope you love the fic!

Pairings: Kyle/Cartman, Stan/Kenny, Hints of Clyde/Token, Butters/OC, Damien/Pip

* * *

1: Friendly Reunion

* * *

Kyle sat up in his neatly made queen sized bed, running a hand through his messy head of thick red curls. The sound of a ringing alarm blared through his bedroom, and he stretched his arms out , shaping his body like a T, and letting out a shaky yawn.

The bedroom was painted a light beige color with dark brown wooden borders aligning the white ceilings and hardwood floors. He had a computer desk to do his homework on his laptop, a flat screen television hanging above an oak dresser and matching hanging mirror. He planted his feet on a white sheepskin rug, walking over to the trembling clock and pressing down on the snooze button.

He exited into their built in master bathroom, staring off at a small picture frame of he and his three best friends on the double sink. Two of his closest comerades had seemed to drift away from him somewhat, getting married as soon as they graduated and starting their life together right away. But enough about them for now. He remembered his fiance downstairs. The argument they had last night. He sighed deeply, his tired mind not being able to remember and process all of the events this early in the morning. He slung off his T-shirt and pajama pants, closing the door and beginning to run some steaming water from his tiled, spacious shower, and stepping in.

"Jesus..." Cartman mumbled to himself, sipping on a hot cup of coffee, drowned in sugar and chocolate. He stared at the broken vase on the floor beside of the television stand and shook his head, remembering things getting out of hand. He took his attention back to the morning news broadcast, live from South Park, Colorado.

The reporter stood towards the highway near the grocery store, pointing towards a gang fight happening behind him in front of the store. "The random acts of violence, robbery, and murder continue here in South Park. We highly suggest staying home and only going out when you absolutely have too, and keeping your windows and doors locked. Stay safe, and have a wonderful day." the programming cut off to commercials, and Cartman raised an eyebrow, sitting down his coffee mug and picking up the shattered glass off of the floor and disposing of it in the trash can. He heard shower water running above him, and he let out a soft breath, remembering how he treated his sweetheart last night.

He trudged up the steps, breathing heavily once he reached the top, and entering their bedroom. Kyle always kept their home clean. They had a simple three bedroom, two bathroom home. They didn't plan on ever adopting children, so the spare rooms were for storage, and a study area for Kyle. He grabbed two towels from a built in shelf, and slipped out of his underwear. He peeled the curtain aside, stepping in and pulling Kyle into an embrace. Kyle let out a fearful cry, then shook his head. "Holy shit, you scared the hell out of me!" he laughed, his wet red curls dangling and sticking to his face. Cartman chuckled and stared his love up and down. He still managed to turn him on effortlessly.

"Are you still mad about last night?" Cartman wondered, his hands almost managing to wrap around Kyle's pale, lightly freckled hips. Kyle shook his head, too anxious and afraid to make eye contact. "No... I was acting dumb... I just want to put it behind us." he replied, tilting his head up to look at his taller significant other, and leaning into a deep kiss.

* * *

Kyle pulled up at the Tucker household in his sleek black car after a long day at the college, removing the keys and sticking them into his pocket as he slammed the door shut and entered the house. Tweek was having all of his guests over today. It had been a long time since Kyle had seen all of his friends, so he was anxious, yet excited. He was especially excited to see his closest friend, Stan. Some of the other guys went out for some drinks, they including Cartman.

Tweek beamed as he stood up from the brown sofa, pulling Kyle into a timid, shaky hug. Kyle grinned and hugged him back. "Hey Tweek... So what's the occassion?" Kyle asked, allowing the trembling young man to lead him to the spacious open concept living area, where all of their friends were gathered around. "Hi!" Butters cheered, bouncing a cooing blue bundle in his arms. "Craig and I d-decided that we w-were ready, so we adopted a baby boy." Tweek smiled, picking up his Starbucks cup from the coffee table. Kyle sat between Butters and Stan, proceeding to hug Stan tightly, letting out a sigh, the prescence of his friend making him feel warm.

He then took his attention to the infant in Butters' arms, the little one having a head full of light brown hair, and a beautiful pair of innocent baby blue eyes, adorned by thick eyelashes. "He's beautiful. What's his name?" Kyle questioned, trailing his index finger along the infant's chubby cheeks. "Emmett Alexander." Tweek stated proudly, leaning down to kiss the baby on the forehead.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, then shut off. "O-Oh my god!" Tweek whimpered worriedly, glancing around the dark house. "Maybe it's snowing really hard outside... Or a wire got pulled, or something." Clyde said from the armchair across from the sofa. Pip returned from the kitchen, holding a bottle for the baby, but quickly realizing it may be useless. "Oh dear, what happened?" He wondered, shaking the bottle for a moment before going silent. The group was suddenly all reunited. Kyle had bad vibes about this.


End file.
